Whispers
by MaggiSakura
Summary: WARNING: Blood and character death. kinda angst. Songfic and Oneshot


NOTE: I am referring Jacqueline as JACK. I have no ideas to continue my fics so I write a songfic instead.

**Whisper **

Whisper

_**Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself...**_

She was running. Running as fast as she could. The sweat drops that had began to seep were all over her face. Her throat was burning and her legs hurt. Buildings were all looking too big for Maka to even try to grab and the alleyways seemed to last forever. How many hours had she ran? She didn't know. All the citizen were gone and the usual cheery air was replaced with quiet and cold one. Only wind would be heard here, if it even dared to come out. She knew that she had to get out of here before it would be all over.

_**This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

She had seen fear, and god how disgusting it was. The sky was deathly pale even thought it had its own nighttime colors. The Moon was laughing, maybe it too would die.

_**Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide (Though they are screaming your name) Don´t close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die.**_

"_Now, now little girl. You know you can't run away."_

She didn't listen. She knew all too well whose voice that was.

"_Your pain is your fear. Don't deny it or you'll be like them."_

"SHUT UP!" she shouted while stopped running." DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SPEAK ABOUT THEM!" Tears were almost swelling her closed eyes. She had seen too much for one day. Maka stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"_Who do you fear the most?"_ She opened her eyes and saw him. Right in front of her. Fear began to grow itself in her.

_**I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fears, and soon to be blinded by tears. **_

She fell right on her backside and she was shaking. She fears the one that stands before herself. It's too much to even breath the same air. Kishin's hand reaches her cheek while he bends his back, in that sick way that almost makes the bones crack. Tears fall from her eyes.

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...**_

"_Just look at yourself. Realize that humans have an emotion called fear."_ She slapped his hand away and stood up and ran again. She didn't want to see his face. He killed them...

The unmoving picture of Black Star appeared in her mind again. All bloody, his partner Tsubaki right next to him. All dead.

_**Don't turn away. Don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide (Though they are screaming your name) Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep, never die.**_

Next one was Kid_**.**_ The son of death shot the Demon God with his partners, Liz and Patty. First He tore Kid's arms off then Liz and Patty had their stomachs opened up...All gone all dead.

The Third duo was Ox and Harvar. His lighting hit himself, Then did their heads fly. Right after them Kilik and his pots. Cruel he had been with Kim and Jack. First torturing Kim right in front of Jack, then killing them both, Their souls he crushed. Now all gone, all dead... Shinigami-sama was no longer kind. All his strength he uses to keep Asura away from the rest of the world.

_**Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices in my ear, Death before my eyes lying next to me I fear she beckons me, Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin, Forsaking all I have fallen for...**_

Now death fights everyday. He is tired, but what can he do. Asura has more influence than he ever had. Witch queen defends her own territory, no one can go past her defenses. Way too old she is to give in, no madness shall touch her.

Stein runs around with Marie, Killing the mad ones with his weapon, and only that weapon is keeping him away from the madness. Spirit is battling with his meister, Shinigami. As the most powerful Death scythe, no longer can he be with his daughter but Maka understands. Since she can't be with him neither. She too will always remember that moment when Soul, her trustworthy partner and friend, swelled into madness, his soul begged her to kill him before he would have killed her. Now he rests on his own bed. She put him there after stabbing his heart with a kitchen knife. All the blood that was spilled...

"_You're the real devil, what are you me to blame. Go consider your thoughts before complaining."_

She ran in Death City. The City all ruin while no living being dared to go in. There Death stinks and murders begin. Once so proud and mighty Death resided in there, once the school in there was one of the best. No madness can overcome death's soul except his own, the madness of order.

"_Can you see what you've become? I can see a whelp who tries to deny my power. I cannot let you live."_

The whispers in the air. The figures that danced in those city walls. Shadows that touched her and clung onto her making her fall again. She bit her tongue and blood pours out from her mouth.

"_In the end you will be the one to fall."_

There was that all mighty laughter and then she laid her eyes on one corner of the city that is in ruin. He was standing there. Shadows on his hair and face, insane grin too discernible, not even shadows can hide it. He took a step forward, now she could see his eyes. Madness had consumed, Insanity controlled.

Or then not.

Maybe he controlled his madness and Insanity, she never knew. The taste of the iron in her mouth is almost making Maka retch but she backs away, but before she realizes, he is already in front of her. His hands he had hidden behind his back, scarves making their way towards her. She was surrounded.

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...**_

He settled down right in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Blood was pouring onto the ground. She feared him with all her might.

"ASURA!"

Shinigami was standing behind her. She didn't even understand it. Which one was the real death?

The demon god shot up and dodged the flying blade of the death scythe. She was there on the ground. Death swings his scythe and Kishin dodges it with ease. Blast comes from him. Vajra is in the game again. Death doesn't die even though the blast hits. He loses the demon for a while. Spirit materializes back to human.

"MAKA!" He falls over to his daughter and cries."Maka, what did he do to you? You're bleeding, we gotta stop it!"

The girl stares her father and who guessed her face full with fear. "Maka what's wrong?" Spirit asks. "SPIRIT BEHIND YOU!" Death bellows. Too late, an arm pierces through his chest...All dead all gone. No longer does the death have his death scythe. He needs to retreat, He cannot compare the life of a little girl with the lives of the whole world.

"_Now that the hellion is gone, will you run?"_

She stayed put. The blood had dried up, her father right in front of her, dead. Everything was in front of her.

"_Guess not."_

She stood up. Fear in her eyes, and the glassy orbs too dried from too much crying. Frail legs took their support from the ground. Scarves moved and he grinned, madly as always.

_**I rise to meet my end.**_

"_Good night little girl."_

then he closed her eyes.

This has been spell checked 31.5.2011

AND I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY MISTAKES WERE IN THAT! and here I cry again...

and btw, fanfiction's new updater and profile system is awesome!


End file.
